harvestmoonmagicalmelodyfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Categorie:Kurt, Blue, and Alex FAQ
Kurt, Blauw, en Alex FAQ Harvest Moon Magical Melody Gamecube / Wii Inhoudsopgave: 55555555555555555555 Intro Kurt Kurt Gifts Blauw Blue Gifts Alex Alex Gifts Rivalen Sluiting 55555555555555555555 INTRO 55555555555555555555 Hoi ik ben SweetDaisy100. Ik weet PinkSunshine. Anyway, ik ben een grote fan van dit spel. Nu is dit een vertelt hoe je Kurt, Blauw, en Alex om je vriend te worden en wie is je rivaal voor alle echtgenoten. Ik ben ook bezig Jamie op een FAQ. Dus ik kijk uit naar dat. Oh! Een kleine herinnering. Als u wennen aan het spelen als het eerste bestand en u start een nieuw spel, wees voorzichtig als U BENT SAVI NG! Ik maakte de dom toeval te redden want ik heb een nieuw spel genaamd Catz, en was te slaan in een haast, (zoals gebruikelijk ... ) heb ik mijn overschreven spel waar ik was getrouwd met Blue, en ik had een baby meisje genaamd Caroline, en Het ergste was dat ze werd zelfs niet uit de voederbak nog niet.         Major bummer. Ik wil niet dat dat gebeurt om u, hoewel ik geen idee heb wie de meesten van jullie zijn. Geloof me, het is een vreselijke ervaring. Nou ik zal shut up en aan de slag met deze. KURT 55555555555555555555 Wie ziet eruit als een ruwe kerel die woont en werkt in een werkplaats is eigenlijk heel verlegen en is een erg aardig, poëtische en gepassioneerde man. Hoewel hij zegt: "Een nieuwe landbouwer eh? Vraag me af hoe lang je het laatst ... "Hij kan echt heel mooi zijn. Gewoon aardig zijn en vriendschap sluiten met hem en hij zal mooi zijn. A je leuk en ik zal ook aardig soort kerel. Zijn verjaardag wordt 10e Winterspelen. De workshop sluit op Dinsdag. Om te voldoen aan de workshop hem te bezoeken. (Alias waar je huis extensies. Ik zou adviseren u naar de oceaan. Waarom? Want als je uw huis te verlaten druk op de z-knop om kleuren te zien naar gebieden te markeren. Wanneer ga je omhoog is zal je se een gele plek. Enter. U krijgt een cutcene. Na het scène, geef hem een spel. Een paal. Geen oude Stake. Wanneer u bij een hoge 3 hart vindt, zal hij je een Red Herb. Wanneer u bij 5 hartjes hij zal je Aquamarijn een broche. Zijn dagindeling is: Morgen Middag Avond Binnen workshop Workshop Inside _Can't vind hem anywhere_ Binnen Sanatorium Binnen Sanatorium Buiten Moonlight Cave Binnen of buiten Moonlight grot 555555555555555555555 KURT GIFTS 555555555555555555555 Hier is een grafiek op zijn voorkeuren en antipathieën. Houdt van: koper, zilver, goud erts, Tak, staak, Tomaat, (lage of normale kwaliteit) Inktvis Sashimi, Sashimi Alle uitzondering Blowfish Sashimi, Alle recepten met uitzondering van voedingsmiddelen op basis van Clam Houdt niet van: Clam, Toadstool, voedingsmiddelen op basis van Clam, Oude Stake 555555555555555555555 BLAUW 555555555555555555555 Deze dude is Ellen's Cousin en is 'Gruff'. Tenminste sommige mensen zeggen dat. Ik persoonlijk vind dit niet omdat ik getrouwd met de man eens. De Blue Sky Ranch sluit op donderdag. Hij woont en werkt in het Blue Sky Ranch. Heeft u vind het vreemd dat zijn naam blauw is, en de ranch is genaamd Blue Sky Ranch? Nou, dat doe ik. Hoe dan ook, je ontmoet hem na je ontmoet Hank en Ellen. Nadat je dit weer naar buiten om hem te vinden in de weilanden of in de schuur. Zijn verjaardag is op de 20e Winterspelen. Wanneer u een hoge 3 harten te bereiken, zal hij je een goede melk. Wanneer u bereiken 5 harten zal hij u een Saffier broche. I highly bevelen als u wilt naar Blue, de gemakkelijkste plaats om te trouwen is verplaatst naar River Song Heights. Hier is zijn dagelijkse schema. Dagindeling Morgen Middag Avond Grasland van Blue Sky Ranch weide van Blue Sky Ranch Binnen Moonlight Caf ¿ Binnen Barn BLUE GIFTS 5555555555555555555555 Hier is een grafiek op wat hij sympathieën en antipathieën. Houdt van: Aardappel (normale / lage kwaliteit), aubergine, Melk, Sunny-kant naar boven, Popcorn Houdt niet van: Honey, gekarameliseerde Amago / / C. Karper / S. Karper, Smelt Cakes Houdt van: Aardappel (top kwaliteit), speciale melk, bijzondere Boter, Kaas bijzondere, Yoghurt ALEX 55555555555555555555555 Alex is de arts van dit dorp. Als je personage instort, zal hij de ene om je te begroeten als je wakker wordt. De Clinic Ik stel voor dat u verhuist naar het midden van het dorp te krijgen om hem makkelijker. Zijn verjaardag is op het voorjaar 30e. En als je zijn hart tot 3 harten zal hij je een Paarse Herb. Als je zijn hart tot 5 harten zal hij je Potion. Hier is zijn dagelijkse schema. Dagindeling Morgen Middag Avond Binnen Kliniek Inside Clinic Buiten Clinic Across Suspension Bridge in de buurt van Blue Sky Ranch - Buiten Clinic Buiten Clinic - - Binnen Moonlight Cave ALEX GIFTS 55555555555555555555555 Hier is een grafiek op wat hij sympathieën en antipathieën. Houdt van: kruiden, melk, Pontata Root, Turnip Houdt van: Raapzaad (Top Quality), Veggie Juice, Gegrilde Snapper Houdt niet van: Can, Boot, Andere items Prullenbak Rivalen 55555555555555555555555 Hier zijn je rivalen voor de echtgenoten. Alex en Gina Basil en Nina Blauw en Ann Bob en Gwen Carl en Ellen Dan en Eve Joe en Katie Kurt en Dia Louis en Lyla Ray en Maria